<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zutara One Shot/Necklace Scene Episode Nine by just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527341">Zutara One Shot/Necklace Scene Episode Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry/pseuds/just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry'>just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Necklaces, POV Katara (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Pirates, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry/pseuds/just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I have not watched past the first few episodes, I don't know anything really, but I just thought that this scene in season one episode nine just had SO. MUCH. SEXUAL. TENSION. that I had to write it from both of their points of view so here you go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zutara One Shot/Necklace Scene Episode Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a forewarning this is not my best work, read at your own risk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ℤ𝕦𝕜𝕠 ℙ𝕆𝕍<br/>
You were following the river to find the Avatar and his little group of friends, you knew they had to be near water. Then you heard a noise. The slapping of water, and a feminine grunt. Frustrated noises, more slamming of water. It had to be the girl that was traveling with the Avatar! </p><p>As you drifted closer, you were able to pick out her words. </p><p>“Come on water! Work with me here!” She yelled frustratedly. You shared an alarmed glance with the pirate next to you. Her voice dropped low again so you couldn’t quite hear the words. </p><p>You arrived at the shore, and cringed at the sounds of the boat, you knew she would notice. And she did. You heard a little gasp, and the yelling stopped. You swore under your breath.</p><p>You walked closer as she turned around around, and smacked into a bare-chested pirate. “No! Let go of me!”</p><p>You watched as the Water Tribe girl struggled against the pirate, and you had to admit that her bending was quite impressive. She was skilled, and you liked that. </p><p>You watched as she pulled and pushed the water, the movement of her limbs graceful. But the pirate was at least twice her size, and you could see that no matter how hard she fought, she would be overcome.</p><p>An almost primal instinct came over you, 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑡. You had to save her. You had just started to step forward to intervene, when she stumbled away and ran into you.</p><p>She was not expecting you the be there, and she lost her balance, and you automatically grasped her wrists to steady her. </p><p>The next moment seemed to go in slow motion, for she was so 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒. Her forearms were small and dainty under your grip, and then you looked into her 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠. They were beautiful and blue, large and full of emotion. But they showed fear. You didn’t want her to fear you!</p><p>“I’ll save you from the pirates.” Was all you could get out. You wanted to make her feel safe. </p><p>Wait. You had to remember what you were here for. What was it again? Oh yes. The Avatar. You had to get him, to defend your honor, to show your father that you were worthy, to earn his affection back, or whatever you had before; that is what you had always wanted, your father to respect you, to love you. </p><p>You needed the Avatar. You had to do what you came for, although letting go of this girl seemed like the last thing you wanted to do. </p><p>You stood by as the pirates tied her to the tree, resisting the urge to make them tie the ropes loser, it distressed you to see them digging into her skin. </p><p>She struggled against the bonds, and you could help your eyes from traveling down her body, noticing her curves, slender limbs, perfect skin. </p><p>You had to remember your mission. “Tell me where he is, and I won’t hurt you or your brother.” You weren’t planning on hurting them anyway, at least not the girl.</p><p>“Go jump in the river!” She spat at you, and it stung more than it should have. You turned your face away to hide the hurt that could never show. </p><p>You needed a softer approach, you needed to make her not fear you. You didn’t want her to yell at you again. You had been yelled at by so many people in your life, why did this affect you so much? Why was this different? </p><p>“Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I’ve lost.” You said, smiling kindly for the first time in recent memory. You circled the tree, leaning in. “My honor.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but catch a whiff of her scent, and it was sweet, like flowers and ripe fruit, and some sort of lotion. You had no doubt that her intoxicating aroma would linger in your thoughts for quite some time. </p><p>You came around on the other side of the tree and leaned in for better access to her ear, and whispered, “Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you’ve lost.”</p><p>You took out the simple band with the intricately carved blue pendant from your pocket. You had seen her wear it before on that boat, the way it sat on her neck, accentuating her collarbones. When you saw it on the ground, you had recognized it immediately. You had been carrying it with you for weeks, occasionally taking it out and just staring at it, thinking about the beautiful Water Tribe girl. </p><p>You held it in front of her face. Surprise and relief broke across her face, and it was so beautiful and contrasted with the anger and fear so much that your heart stopped, for just a millisecond.</p><p>“My mother’s necklace!” Her voice was so smooth and sweet, like you remembered your mother’s was. Like a song.</p><p>“How did you get that!” She exclaimed, her voice turning spiteful once again. </p><p>It was an effort to walk away, plastering a taunting smirk on your face. You wanted to just give it to her, if only to see her eyes light up, if only to see her beautiful smile. But you had to remember your goal. </p><p>“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re wondering.” You said, more harshly than you meant to, feeling defensive.</p><p>“Tell me where he is.” You said firmly, pointing your finger. </p><p>“No!”</p><p>༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄<br/>
𝕂𝕒𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕒 ℙ𝕆𝕍</p><p>How could you have been so stupid! You just had to sneak out in the middle of the night to practice waterbending, you just had to make the biggest racket, all because you were jealous! Of course Aang was catching on so quickly, he was the Avatar after all!</p><p>You hid upon hearing the clanking and screeching of metal, and spied out of the bushes to find the fire nation boats! They had found you! You ran away from the enemy ships, and smacked into a wall. </p><p>You looked up, into the hard face of a pirate! You grunted and tried to get away, but he grabbed your shoulders and held you in place. You were trapped!</p><p>“Let go of me!” You yelled, and reached for the water in the river next to you, pulling on the energy and slamming the water into his face. He stumbled away and you made a break for it, but you knew he would catch up sooner or later, but all you could think was RUN and then—</p><p>You ran into another person, and almost lost your balance, when strong hands clasped around your wrists. Another pirate! But you looked up into his eyes to find that it was not a pirate, but Prince Zuko! </p><p>This was even worse! But you couldn’t look away from him, his sharp cheekbones and jaw, his powerful eyes, his dark eyebrow standing out against his pale skin, his scar; which rather than repelling you, drew you in, impressed you, made you curious. </p><p>“I’ll save you from the pirates.” His voice was harsh and gravelly. There was something sincere in his gaze, which confused you. </p><p>He, in fact, did not save you from the pirates. He let them tie you up! You writhed and struggled, but it was no use. Soon, you were bound to the tree, no escape in sight. </p><p>Zuko walked over then. “Tell me where his is, and I won’t hurt you or your brother.” You didn’t believe him, all he had ever tried to do was hurt them! </p><p>“Go jump in the river!” You spat. It was the best you could do while not being able to move.</p><p>He looked away, reconsidering. “Try to understand.” His face was softer now, his voice kinder. You liked it. But it must be a trick! He could never be kind to you, he was from the Fire Nation! “I need to capture him to restore something that I’ve lost.”</p><p>He was getting closer and 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑟 and your heart beat faster and faster, and you told yourself it was from fear. You could feel his heat now as he started to circle the tree. “My honor.” He was so close.</p><p>He leaned forward and was now whispering in your ear, you hated how the feel of his warm breath against your neck affected you so much. You fought down a blush.</p><p>“Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you’ve lost.” He held something in front of your face, what wa-oh! You would recognize that pendant anywhere, your mother’s necklace! How did he get it? </p><p>“My mother’s necklace!” You exclaimed in shock. He walked away, and it infuriated you that he would taunt you with something so close to you, and still keep it from you. “How did you get that!?”</p><p>“I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re wondering.” Then how did he get it? Maybe you dropped it when you were freeing the earthbenders? </p><p>“Tell me where he is!” You would not give Aang up like that, even for something so precious to you. </p><p>“No!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>